Monster
by DarkLadyMichi
Summary: They hate the monster but not the ones that created him. They were her people. Fed her, raised her, but could she really do what they ask of her? They wanted her to be something she was not, was she doomed to follow their wishes. He was selfish, he knew his action would bring nothing but trouble and yet he still didn't care. NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the prologue. The next chapter should be up soon.

* * *

Prologue

Kiba took Hinata by the wrist and led her around the crowd. He knew she was being followed. He made sure his actions seemed as harmless and normal as possible. The wild hair boy led his female friend into his house. He closed the door behind him as naturally as possible. He chanced a glance out the window. The villagers continued on with their lives like nothing was going on. The hooded boy spotted the castle men that kept glancing at his house. He scoffed internally at the bad skills the guard had.

"Kiba-san what is all of this about?" Hinata asked. She knew something was up, Kiba had never grabbed her wrist so hard before. She rubbed the wrist.

Kiba let his curtains falls to hide the inside of his house. He faced his longtime friend a guilty expression on his face. Hinata picked up on her friend emotions quickly. She took a step closer to him.

"Kiba-san?" She spoke quietly.

"What did I tell you about that honorific?" He chuckled weakly.

The wild haired boy shook his head clearing it. He steeled his resolve and began. "The village had a meeting the night before last…"

Hinata waited patiently for her friend to continue.

"…We know how much that **thing**," he spat," is fond of you."

Hinata faced flushed. She knew exactly whom her friend was speaking of.

"My people are suffering Hinata…the same people that took you in, the people that are now yours. Our people are suffering because of the actions of that **thing**."

Tears pricked the corner of Hinata's eyes.

"Only you, Hinata, can change that."

Hinata looked down. She willed herself not to cry. "Do the villagers hate me Kiba-san? They struggle for food and shelter yet I now live in a castle with plenty of food to feed a whole country."

Kiba eyes widened. "We do not hate you! We fear for you Hinata! That **damned Kyuubi** could tire of you Hinata and then what. You'd become a used toy to throw away. And we all know how he get rid of his toys."

"You lie!" Hinata shouted. She didn't know if it was for what he said about the villagers or about Kyuubi. "I can see it in their eyes Kiba-san. They resent me, anger, jealously, hate…why should I, the no named orphaned, get something they can't," she continued hiding her real reason for the outburst.

"Then change it!" Kiba whispered loudly. He went up to Hinata grabbing her arms tightly. "The people will love you again if you help us out. We are your family Hinata-chan! You do not turn your back on your family!"

Hinata went limp in his hands. "And what do you expect me to do? Huh? What exactly can I do to change things?"

Kiba released his grip on her. He took a step back. His eyes never left her face. "Do something," he grew angry, "Use your feminine wiles, seduce him, get him to let up on us, get him to give us more food, more money, something Hinata. Help your family."

"And what if he doesn't want to do any of that," Hinata asked fear in her voice.

Kiba closed his eyes and exhaled. He opened his brown eyes. They were cold, unfeeling. He walked back up to Hinata. He leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Then kill him."

Hinata dried her eyes. "I will see what I can do."

Kiba smiled. He looked at Hinata happily, the coldness in his eyes disappeared. "Thank you Hinata-chan on behalf of this village."

Hinata nodded her head hesitantly. Kiba pulled her into a hug. He placed his lips tenderly on her forehead. Hinata was happy that he couldn't see the hesitation in her eyes. She herself didn't know if she could go through with what was spoken about.

And what if HE found out? What would be of her village then?

There was a knock on the door. "Hinata-sama it is time for you to leave." The voice of the head guard spoke through the door.

"C-coming," Hinata shouted.

Kiba pulled her back. He stared lovingly in her eyes. Hinata didn't know how she felt about her friend looking at her like that. "Thank you Hinata-chan," he whispered quietly. He placed his lips over hers, caressing her cheek.

He turned away from her, busying himself in his house. "You can go now. Don't forget about your family."

Hinata nodded slowly. She walked about the house in a daze. One guard helped her up into the carriage. Two more guards were already inside the carriage waiting for her. The third guard went up to the front where the head guard was. The head guard whipped the horse to get moving.

* * *

Welp, there goes the prologue. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Welp Here's chapter uno of Monster. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 1

**[Past]**

Tired and sluggishly a girl no older than ten made her way down a dirt road. Her eyes wide with fear as she took in all the unfamiliar sights. Unknown noises from animals sounded loudly in her ears. The fresh smell of outside, something she hasn't experienced in a while, choked her nose trying to suffocate her. She closed her eyes trying her hardest to block out everything around her. Big tears fell freely from her eyes as her trying was in vain. Travelers in carriages, on foot, on horses all ignored the dirty girl making her way down the side of the road.

"Hello…"

The young girl opened her eyes. Time seemed to stop all around her as a boy, no older than her, appeared before her. He had short blond hair. His eyes were blue just like the morning sky. He was dressed fancy enough not to be mistaken as a regular traveler.

"Are you okay," the blond boy asked, "You don't look okay," he answered his own question.

"I…" her voice was hoarse from disuse, "I'm scared…I want to go home…"

The blond boy stared at her. His blue eyes looked passed her outward appearance and deep within her soul. He took a step closer, "where is home?"

The girl paused in thought. More tears sprang to her eyes. The blue eyed boy ran over to her frantically. He reached out to her hesitantly, pausing, unsure of his action. Steeling his resolve the blond hair boy grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Tell me! I'll take you home myself if I have to that way you can be with your mommy and daddy and you don't have to cry anymore…"

The girl cried louder after his declaration. She coughed and hiccupped as her body shook. "I don't…I… don't…"

The blond boy's face twisted into a mix of sadness and panic. He nervously looked around unsure of what to say. The road was empty besides the two kids. He glanced back into the girl's lavender eyes.

"What's wrong…tell me and I'll help you."

"I don't know where home is," the girl cried out. No matter how hard she tried the word home drew blanks in her mind. For years she was unsure of where home was. It was only the feeling of safety she got when she thought of home that kept her thinking those thoughts. If she was home she'd be safe. But where was home? She had no idea.

The boy looked dejectedly at the girl. He was sad at the state the girl was in and angry at himself for not being able to help her. He became silent as if debating with himself. "If it was up to me I would take you home with me and your home will be my home so you would always know where home is and you wouldn't have to cry anymore…" he rambled out.

The girl cries became quite. A blush formed on her face. She knew from stories that when a boy take a girl to his home and make it her home as well then they'd be married.

"I know," the blond exclaimed breaking the girl out of her musing, "When I get stronger I'll find you again and take you home with me because my home is your home!"

"Really," the girl breathed out.

The blond nodded happily.

Nervously the girl reached down at her rags. She could see the difference between the boy and her. He had on nice clothes and was groomed. She on the other hand had on dirty torn rags for clothes and she couldn't remember the last time she was groomed.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

The boy cocked his head to the side, "Why not," he asked, "You smell good like cinnamon and vanilla I like it," he spoke mischievously. He smiled as if he knew something she didn't.

The girl nodded her head taking his answer at face value. The boy walked up to her and touched her on the head. She began to feel drowsy. She fought the sleepiness.

"Sleep my little princess. I'll be back for you soon believe it."

And she did…

She fell asleep…

* * *

**[Present Day]**

Footsteps sounded throughout the castle halls. A man with spiky blond hair with dark red streaks walked towards the meeting room. His nine tails swung wildly behind him. Cold red eyes viewed the world in front of him. His servants busied themselves quickly as he walked passed. Fear rolled off of them in waves. The man made it to the meeting room without having to make any stops. He grin showing off his fangs as he entered the room.

Once in the meeting room the man took his place at the head of the table. The room was filled with the caption of the guards, the head medic of the castle, the head servant, and various other people placed in charged.

"You're late," a pink haired woman shouted at him. A man with darker than black hair next to her grunted in agreement.

No one else was brave or cared enough to say or even nod in agreement. The blond redhead let a fierce smile appear on his face. Amusement danced in his blood red eyes.

"My apologizes princess Sakura." He would have added 'I won't let it happen again' but everyone knew it would have been a lie. Sakura didn't push for it either.

The princess rolled her eyes at the empty apology. "Why have you called up here Naruto?"

The grin left the man's face. He stared each person in the eye before speaking. "I will be brining someone to live here in the castle. As per rules I am informing you of this arrangement…"

"This should have been discussed with us as well!" shouted a brave fool.

Naruto turned his red eyes on the person that spoke up. He glared hard at the man barring his fangs. "Discuss MY decision with YOU! Do you _not_ hear how foolish you sound? If you think for one second that **I** have to discuss what **I** have decided then **you** need to be put to sleep. This is MY castle MY land **I** own everything. Thus you gets no say in anything **I **have decided."

His glare swept across the room. "Did I make myself clear?"

The room became silent. Angered, Naruto slammed his hand down on the table hard enough to cause cracks. Those scared from the outburst jumped in fright at the loud BANG that sounded throughout the room.

"I said **DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR**!"

"Yes Sir!" those scared shouted.

Naruto nodded his head and sat back down. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I will be bring someone into my castle to live. I expect them to have no problems. And if for some foolish reason problems do arise I will deal with them swiftly."

Everyone was aware of how swiftly he made problems go away. Satisfied with the reaction he was getting Naruto continued, "I want all of you in this room to inform those working under you of this development. I there shall be no excuses if a problem occur."

The blond redhead stood. He grinned at everyone in the room. "This meeting is now over. Sasuke go gather a few men so we can go. I shall be getting ready."

"Hn." The man next to Sakura grunted again.

Grinning, Naruto left the room. His pace quicker and lighter than his walk towards the meeting. Sasuke stood as well. He spared no glances around the room as he made his leave. Others quickly left the room to tell anyone they came across about the news and the threat. Sakura stood and made her leave.

"Sasuke-kun," the pink haired woman called out as she jogged up to him. "Do you know anything about this person Naruto is brining?"

"Hn." The man grunted as he kept walking.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that," she reprimanded him.

Sasuke stopped and turned to the green eyed beauty. "What makes you think I know anything?"

Sakura shrugged, "You're his best friend he had to have told you something."

"You're his fiancé," Sasuke shot back, "Did he tell you anything?"

Sakura frowned.

"Besides I'm not his best friend," Sasuke added. He continued walking.

Sakura rolled her eyes and matched his pace. "Ah come on Sasuke-kun you can tell me. I can keep a secret," she gave him a puppy dog look.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Keep a secret? You'll end up telling Ino before we even head out and it'll be all over the castle before we get back."

Sakura covered her mouth as she frowned. She looked away from him. "First name and no honorific added…" she spoke, "You must have a lot of faith in Yamanaka-san abilities to say that. Why this castle is very big I doubt it'll spread that fast assuming I tell her."

Sasuke stop dead in his track. He quickly turned to face the pink hair woman beside him. "Don't do that," the black haired man spoke harshly.

"Do what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Accuse me!"

"Of what," she asked hesitantly. Her eyes shifted away from him.

Sasuke looked around the hallway. Seeing no one in sight he grabbed Sakura's wrist roughly and pulled her into the room closet to them. He closed the door softly and pushed the pink haired woman against it. He placed his hand on her cheek softly, staring in her eyes.

"I understand that our circumstances does not allow us to showcase our relationship. Understand that even if our circumstance were to allow us I will still have difficulties. However, I need you to stop doubting us. I have chosen you, Sakura, do not let appearance or rumors sway you from that."

Sakura looked down in shame. Her eyes became misty as she berated herself. "I'm sorry…It's just…"

"Hn," Sasuke interrupted her with a grunt. He knew what her problem was. There was no need for her to bring it up. Just like that the matter was dropped.

"A promise," Sasuke spoke.

They both stealthily made their way out of the room. Sakura turned to him confused. "Huh?"

"All I know is that Naruto made a promise some time ago to someone. This is him finally fulfilling that promise."

Sakura's green eyes stared off into the distant, unfocused, "That boy sure is something."

Sasuke grunted in agreement but spoke no more words on the matter. Both walked together in silence, their body in the present but their mind in the past.

* * *

SO Naruto has been officially introduced. How do you guys like his character? Wonder what made him that way dot dot dot lol

Sasuke and Sakura has been introduced as well. The plot thickens.

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
